


Sweet Darling 孕期噗雷2 上

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	Sweet Darling 孕期噗雷2 上

岳明辉去日本出差，早上在酒店的大床上醒过来的时候脑子还是糊的，一瞬间都搞不明白自己在哪。他发了会儿呆才去床头柜摸手机，置顶对话是木子洋的对话框。昨晚睡觉前他们稍微视频了一下，但这会儿对话框上又有显示未读的小红点。岳明辉揉着眼睛点开看，是深夜的时候木子洋给他发了一个视频，还不到20秒。视频里木子洋窝在他在床上用岳明辉的衣物筑起来的小巢穴里，镜头没有很好地拍到他的脸，在他下巴和胸口晃了一会儿然后是微凸的小腹和分开的双腿——他腿间吞着按摩棒，手握着露出来的部分，皮肤泛着红，含糊地喘息呻吟叫着：“老岳…老岳…”  
岳明辉脑子轰地一声，看了看时间感觉木子洋也差不多起床了就把视频通话又拨了过去。  
叮叮咚咚的提示音没响几声就被毫不留情地按掉。  
岳明辉挑眉低声嘟哝whaaat，要再打过去的时候对话框里跳出来了文字。  
“赶紧消停点吧现在别精虫上脑了，你妈妈这会儿在家呢一大早来送鸡汤来了。”  
岳明辉一下吃瘪，摇头笑起来。

木子洋怀孕稳定后两人才各自告诉了家人和要好的朋友。卜医生总算松了一口气，这小两口不用什么事儿都只来找他商量了，已经去外地读书的小李英超视频质问了他们半个小时。木子洋的姐姐给他们寄来各种育儿书和自家小孩看过的绘本，而老岳总把小岳总耳朵揪着一顿臭骂：“给人家肚子搞大都四个月了现在还不领证，想什么呢你这个臭小子！我怎么教你的，啊？你这样是个负责任的alpha吗你？”  
小岳总捂着耳朵，也不敢说自己提了好几回了是木子洋不着急领证，赔着笑说：“这就去，这就去！”  
两人匆匆忙忙把证领了，一片兵荒马乱里木子洋又爆发了教科书般的信息素依赖症，被孕期有点紊乱的激素困扰着必须要黏着自己的alpha才舒服。他去找卜医生开了药，白天去见客户供应商或者去店里工作都能顶着，晚上回了家就缠着岳明辉撒娇。岳明辉偶尔不在家，他就把衣柜里岳明辉的衣裤拉出来堆成一团，自己钻进去窝着。岳明辉回家看他在衣服堆里睡着了偷笑着拍张照，然后去翻育儿百科——噢原来怀孕的omega会有筑巢行为——唉哟我天我天。  
木子洋对他的渴求也变得更多了。他当然也渴望木子洋，但木子洋是受激素影响而他没有，他得保持冷静，卜医生也提醒他冷静：“可以，但不能过度，你明白吗岳总？这事儿得你看着，孩子是你们俩的，不能他想怎么样就怎么样你知道吗？”  
岳明辉点头如捣蒜，卜医生你说得对说得特别对。木子洋又想做的时候他搂着木子洋慢慢地缠绵地亲吻，用手指挑逗他安抚他但不操进去，木子洋又是舒服又是生气，眼泪淌得一脸都是。  
但也有克制不住的时候呀。  
克制不住也没办法，黄色视频发过去了却因为长辈来了家里也不能怎么样，岳明辉还没回家呢木子洋却又拖着大箱子出差了。岳明辉跟磨叽得要命的日本人谈判一天没个结果，晚上回了酒店又给木子洋打电话哄他：“工作完了先不回家，你直接过来，哥哥带你去温泉，就咱俩，嗯？”  
木子洋哼哼唧唧着答应了，挂了电话刚去喝了水吃了药，手机上就收到机票被改签到东京的信息。  
从欧洲飞到东京旅途长得足够让人困顿，即使木子洋全程在商务舱躺着睡得昏天黑地的也一样。落了地他打开手机，收到岳明辉的信息说有人来接。木子洋撇撇嘴回了个落地了，知道了，然后坐起来发呆挠头发。他摸了摸小腹，从座位上站起来拿背包，笑容灿烂地和空姐们道别。出了关又拿了托运的两个大箱子，他踩着行李推车往外滑着走，本来计划着在接机的人群里找找举着“木子洋先生”的牌子的司机，却看见了挤在前排的岳明辉本人。岳明辉穿的款式简单的衬衫袖子挽上了手肘，青黑的刺青花纹好像很引周围的日本人的注意，他却浑然不觉似的只盯着出口，看见木子洋就高兴地招手：“洋洋！”  
岳明辉从人群边绕开去接过木子洋的行李推车：“怎么这么些行李！”  
又看着木子洋笑：“还穿个背带裤——天啊我现在看起来是不是像不着调的老板包养男大学生？”  
这倒是真的。木子洋本来就手长脚长，到现在也没太发胖还是精瘦结实，微凸的一点点肚子在宽松的背带裤下面根本看不出来。  
木子洋也看着他笑，然后指指其中一个箱子：“这里都是你的衣服。”  
岳明辉眨眨眼然后明白过来：“做窝用的？”  
木子洋点头，又说：“我想喝水。”  
岳明辉捏捏他的脸，说：“现在去买。”  
接机口附近就有咖啡店，岳明辉付账买了两杯热茶在一边等着。木子洋绕到他身后，微微俯身把脑袋埋在他颈窝里很用力地闻那点焦糖气味，岳明辉用脸颊蹭蹭他，又向后把手从他背带裤的侧边伸进去摸了摸他的腰和小腹：“宝宝没闹你吧。”  
木子洋蹭着他摇头，又说：“就是想你嘛。”

实在是太想了。岳明辉把行李扔进后备箱刚坐上右舵的驾驶位，木子洋就爬到他膝盖上索要亲吻。岳明辉租的是suv，但他们两人身材都高大，木子洋的背难免磕到方向盘上。他抚摩着木子洋，手伸到座椅下面扳了一下手柄把座位往后推了推。木子洋粘腻地咬他的嘴唇，伸手牵他碰触自己的胸口。  
岳明辉顺着他的意，隔着他的黑色T恤蹭蹭他的乳尖，散发出信息素的气味来安抚他，说：“现在先不做好吗洋洋？车上呢。”  
木子洋喘着，又开始脾气不好地耍赖：“为什么？车上有什么不好？我们第一次不就是在车上？”  
岳明辉耐心地按着他的肩膀：“你现在有宝宝，车上空间太小，又这么长时间没见面，哥哥怕弄伤你。你去后座睡觉好吗？到了我叫你。”  
木子洋不太高兴，但也知道岳明辉说得有道理，恨恨地咬他一口，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝着你这个老岳真磨叽，自己乖乖爬到了后座。  
岳明辉把驾驶座又调回正常位置，回头提醒他：“安全带！”  
木子洋扣好安全带说：“知道啦，扣好啦。”  
他本以为虽然岳明辉让他在后座睡觉但他肯定是睡不着的——飞机上已经断断续续睡了不短的时间了。但摆弄着手机没回几个信息他还真的又困了起来。大概是在岳明辉身边觉得安心，他的手机滑落到地垫上，歪着脑袋又睡着了。  
直到又被岳明辉轻轻弄醒的时候脑子还是有点迷糊的。他跟着岳明辉进了旅馆，看着手机上的邮件飞快按着屏幕回复，模模糊糊地听着岳明辉和引着他们的咨客交谈。天色已经黑了，岳明辉回头问：“先吃饭吗洋洋，还是先去泡温泉？”  
木子洋摇头：“不饿。”  
他们被引进自己的包房，咨客退了出去。岳明辉搂住木子洋亲了亲，说：“外面露天的我提前包好了，你先去？我要打个电话。”  
木子洋点点头。  
岳明辉仔细看了看他，摸了摸他的刘海问：“自己能洗吧？”  
木子洋瞪他，然后伸胳膊勒他脖子：“去你的臭老岳，我又不是残废！”

岳明辉打完工作电话后回了房间，去浴室简单洗了洗，然后推门出去到露天温泉去找木子洋。  
木子洋靠在石头砌的池边，沾湿的头发都拢在脑后，水滴顺着他锋锐的轮廓往下，砸在锁骨的坑里。岳明辉拿着毛巾走过去，在他身边也坐进水里，然后“嚯”了一声说：“我们洋洋泡红了都。”  
木子洋“嗯”了一声。  
岳明辉手放在木子洋大腿上一点点用力揉捏开，木子洋按住他的手腕侧过脸来吊着眼睛看他：“可以了？”  
岳明辉装傻：“可以什么？”  
“空间够大了？你够冷静了？时间隔得够长了？我不会受伤了？”木子洋撇着嘴说：“好像就我欲求不满似的……”  
岳明辉没办法，黏糊地说：“哎啊，不是。”  
又拉了拉木子洋的腰把他抱到自己跟前：“是我想你，我想你，嗯？”  
木子洋轻轻哼了一声。  
岳明辉摸摸他被水汽蒸得发红的眼角，又说：“好啦，亲亲哥哥。”  
木子洋凑过去含住他的嘴唇，用力吻了一下，然后又挪开脑袋，看着他笑弯了眼睛。一边笑，一边往下钻进了水里，找到了岳明辉半硬起来的性器含进了嘴里。岳明辉一下缩紧了小腹，手指在水里抓住了木子洋的头发，被舔得腰眼都软了，在木子洋嘴里顶了两下，又急忙揪着木子洋头发让他快上来。  
木子洋偏偏狠狠吸了他一下才从水里冒出脑袋来，笑眯眯看着他：“舒服吗老岳？”  
岳明辉点头，捋捋他的头发，又说：“注意安全。”  
木子洋说：“那你别摁我脑袋了。”  
他吸了一口气，又进到水里去含岳明辉。岳明辉往后靠着喘息，脚在水里蹬了蹬，踩在了木子洋的腿间一下一下地蹭。木子洋又抬头换气，岳明辉摇摇头：“别在水里了。”  
他起身坐在池边，然后拍了拍自己的膝盖：“来。”  
木子洋顺着水流拱过去，伏在岳明辉膝间，握着他的东西痴迷地舔了一会儿又深深地含进去。嘴里被标记了他的alpha填满，被他的气息笼罩，被他按住后颈肿胀的腺体抚弄，木子洋尽管喉咙被顶得有些辛苦却也兴奋得不行，在水里面绞紧了双腿。  
“我不……”被岳明辉拧着耳垂爱抚的时候木子洋抖了抖吐掉嘴里的大家伙，像要哭出来似的：“要流出来了，水…会弄脏…”  
他话说得断断续续，但岳明辉明白了他的意思，又滑回池水里搂住他：“哥哥帮你堵住就不会流出来了，嗯？”  
他想让木子洋趴在池边，但木子洋固执地不肯：“要看着你。”  
岳明辉心软得不行，说：“好好好，听你的。”  
木子洋仰靠在池边，张开了腿缠住岳明辉的腰，岳明辉托好他的屁股一点点顶进去。他搂着岳明辉的脖子小声抽气，没有出声，反倒是岳明辉被咬得舒服得叫了出来。顶到最深他埋了一会儿，木子洋几乎感觉到他性器上的血管在和他胸膛里的心脏一样勃勃跳动，有点受不了地更攀紧了岳明辉的胳膊咬紧牙关朝他拱起了身体。岳明辉低头含住他湿亮的乳头，他一下子浑身痉挛起来，有点难为情地哭叫：“想射了…”  
岳明辉吻着他耳朵哄他：“我们洋洋憋太久了是不是？”  
他伸手拿过毛巾来裹住木子洋硬得不行的那一根，说：“好了，不会弄脏的。”  
木子洋屏紧了呼吸，狠狠挠着岳明辉的手臂和后背射了出来。岳明辉按着他的后腰抚摸，直到全射干净了才把弄脏的毛巾丢到一边，亲亲他嘴角。木子洋还是搂着岳明辉的脖子，但身体放松下来，被再次开始温柔地进犯的时候愉快地、舒服地哼哼唧唧起来。


End file.
